A Day at the Races
by Boneslvr38
Summary: Booth and Brennan have to go undercover to solve the murder of a owner of a big chicken chain of restaurants and race car owner. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. The Find in the Tire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BONES, Stroker Ace or any of the characters or songs or anything like that. This story popped into my head when David tweeted today about being a racecar driver. I love BONES and I love auto racing.

**Author's Note:** Like I said I love BONES and I love auto racing, actually stock car racing. Yes, there are differences. For those who don't know what "Stroker Ace" is, it is a stock car movie from the 80's that starred Burt Reynolds & Loni Anderson. Anyhow, this is my first attempt at writing a crossover and writing a Booth and Brennan story that has a case in it. So hopefully it will go ok and you guys will like it. Without further adieu here is Chapter 1, "The Find in the Tire" of "A Day at the Races".

* * *

A Day at the Races

Chapter 1- The Find in the Tire

After a long winter, it was racing season once again. Two boys were just killing time until the races started, so they wondered around the woods right outside of the grandstands of "Four Turns Speedway". While exploring, they came across a pile of old racing tires. Each boy grabbed a tire, thinking what a great souvenir it would be to take home, neither one of them realizing that they also had something else besides the tires. As they started rolling the tires out of the woods to show their dad their awesome find, brush and tree debris came flying out from the inside of the tires. Then something landed with a thud from the first boy's tire, which made the second boy stop to investigate. When he looked down, it didn't look like much, perhaps a dead animal the boy thought. That's when out of the second boy's tire, a partially decomposing head came rolling out.

Screaming all the way back to their father, their racing season surely didn't start how they expected…

**Author's Note #2: **Well yes I know it is very short. So are you intrigued/ bored/ like/hate? Let me know. Guess that is a hard question to ask when the 1st chapter is this short. Read and Review. Please

One other foot note, I have to wait til Stroker Ace is added. But this story will be in the cross over section once the movie is added.


	2. On the Road and in the Field

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BONES, Stroker Ace or any of the characters or songs or anything like that. I do not profit from this. Just letting my muse keep me sane until BONES comes back on September 17th for Season 8. This story popped into my head when David tweeted about wanting to be a racecar driver. I love BONES and I love auto racing.

**This is a cross-over story. I just haven't posted it as such because Stroker Ace hasn't been added to the movie list yet. And I don't want you guys to think this is another one of my stories that I don't update regularly. I am going to try to update as quickly as possible.**

**Author's Note:** Like I said I love BONES and I love auto racing, actually stock car racing. Yes, there are differences. To help those who are not familiar with "Stroker Ace," "Stroker Ace" is a stock car movie from 1983 that starred Burt Reynolds & Loni Anderson. Burt Reynolds plays Stroker Ace, Loni Anderson plays Pembrook Feeney, Jim Nabors plays Lugs Harvey and Ned Beatty plays Clyde Torkel (I mentioned who plays Lugs and Clyde Torkel since they are either in or mentioned in this chapter). Check out YouTube, cable web-sites, anywhere movies are shown, etc. if you just to get a better feel for the characters.

**Brief Character Notes:** Stroker Ace is a racecar driver, Pembrook Feeney is Stroker's girlfriend/PR person, Lugs Harvey is Stroker's chief mechanic (well that is what they considered his job title in 1983, nowadays they would call Lug's Stroker's Crew Chief), and Clyde Torkel is Stroker's car owner & primary sponsor.

Anyhow, this is my first attempt at writing a crossover and writing a Booth and Brennan story that has a case in it. So hopefully it will go ok and you guys will like it.

* * *

A Day at the Races  
Chapter 2-On the Road and in the Field

Since Christine was expelled from the Jeffersonian day care center, Booth and Brennan were waiting for Max to return from his errands, so they could go to the scene where the remains were found. Cam sent Hodgins and Angela ahead to collect soil samples, take photos and just make sure the area wasn't compromised any more than it had been. Dr. Brennan and a compromised scene, never a good combination.

Brennan was getting antsy. If Max didn't return soon, she was going to take Christine with them. Booth was standing in the living room holding his baby girl. He knew to stay clear of her. She can be a little, scratch that, a lot cranky when she wasn't first on the scene. Christine's bright eyes looking up at her father as he spoke to her, "Mommy's just a little grumpy rumpy. Yes, she is. Mommy's not going to be the first to play with her bonesy, owneys. Nope, no she's not." When Booth said the word bones, Christine gave him a big gummy smile.

Brennan just about finished packing Christine's bag when Max walked in the door. "Dad, it's about time," she spat.

"I'm sorry Tempe. I got here as fast as I could. It isn't like I am allowed to have sirens on my car and disobey the traffic laws just because the two of you have remains to go look at." Max said with a little chuckle.

"This is not funny Dad. I'm not going to be the first one there and who knows what the FBI techs have been doing to compromise the scene."

"Honey calm down. Didn't you say that Dr. Saroyan sent the bug guy and his wife there to oversee the operation until you and Booth arrived? Do you think they would let anyone compromise the remains? Now shouldn't the two of you get going instead of wasting your time spatting at me?"

Brennan didn't say anything more to her father. She walked toward Booth and gave her daughter a good-bye kiss and headed out the door. Booth handed Christine over to Max, kissed the top of her head and ran after Brennan. "Bones! Wait up!" he said as he closed the door and went to catch up with her.

* * *

Meanwhile in a motor coach in Fontana, California at the Auto Club Speedway, "Stroker your hair looks real nice," Lugs said as Stroker was admiring himself in the mirror for the 100th time.

"Yeah, I know," Stroker answered. Lugs rolled his eyes at the responds. Without tearing himself away from the mirror, "Hon, have you seen Clyde lately?"

"Stroker, you know Mr. Torkel doesn't like seeing me ever since I kicked him in the scrotum, but to answer your question. No, Stroker I haven't seen Mr. Torkel in days. Just a few emails, one from today actually." Pembrook said without looking up from her lap top.

After all these years, Stroker hadn't changed. It seemed like time stood still. He was still the same successful, cocky racecar driver she met over 3 decades ago. There he stood in front of the mirror, same short black hair, equally as dark, nicely trimmed mustache, lean physique with just the right amount of chest hair that he bares when he wears a button down shirt. Even though time had stood still in his appearance some things had changed. Since the sport was so different now than it was back then, they traveled in the top of the line motor coach instead of just staying at crappy motels. This man standing in front of the mirror in front of her spent more time on his hair than she did. Which made her laugh since most of the time it was covered with a helmet. Over the years, instead of the other racecar drivers calling him, "Fastest Chicken in the South" as they once did because that was one of Clyde Torkel's advertising slogans, which always pissed Stroker off, the guys changed it to, "Metrosexual of the South". How could a man that cared so much about his appearance sit in a racecar for 3 to 4 hours at a time? It is unbelievable, how could he go without looking at himself for that length of time. And then when he gets out of the car and takes off the helmet, no helmet hair, hence the new moniker the drivers now gave him. Reading the email that she received earlier in the morning from Mr. Torkel, "Stroker, don't forget you have a ribbon cutting at the newest Chicken Pit here in Fontana."

"I know, I know. Just hope no one is wearing this same shirt. Maybe I should change?" Lugs and Pembrook looked at each other and thought the same thing, same ole Stroker.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **Well there it is the end of Chapter 2. What did you think? I hope the notes and if you checked out the movie that helped as well. And the chapter's title was just a play on words at least it made me laugh but I have a weird sense of humor. Hope you guys like it and please review/retweet/share. And see you for Chapter 3.

I will let you guys know when it does get move to the crossover section of fanfic. So you don't have to worry you won't have to look for it.

Thanks again everyone for reading and sticking with me!


	3. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BONES, Stroker Ace or any of the characters or songs or anything like that. I do not profit from this. Just letting my muse keep me sane until BONES comes back on September 17th for Season 8. This story popped into my head when David tweeted about wanting to be a racecar driver. I love BONES and I love auto racing.

This is a cross-over story. I just haven't posted it as such because Stroker Ace hasn't been added to the movie list yet. And I don't want you guys to think this is another one of my stories that I don't update regularly. I am going to try to update as quickly as possible.

**Author's Note:** Like I said I love BONES and I love auto racing, actually stock car racing. Yes, there are differences. To help those who are not familiar with "Stroker Ace," "Stroker Ace" is a stock car movie from 1983 that starred Burt Reynolds & Loni Anderson. Burt Reynolds plays Stroker Ace, Loni Anderson plays Pembrook Feeney, Jim Nabors plays Lugs Harvey and Ned Beatty plays Clyde Torkel (I mentioned who plays Lugs and Clyde Torkel since they are either in or mentioned in this chapter). Check out YouTube, cable web-sites, anywhere movies are shown, etc. if you just to get a better feel for the characters.

Anyhow, this is my first attempt at writing a crossover and writing a Booth and Brennan story that has a case in it. So hopefully it will go ok and you guys will like it.

* * *

A Day At The Races  
Chapter 3- On the Road Again

As Booth was driving them to the scene, Brennan looked at the pictures Angela forwarded to her phone of the remains. He knew she was still mad about the morning events, biding his time before he brought it up. Driving in silence for forty-five minutes of their hour and fifteen minute ride to Four Turns Speedway Brennan finally spoke after examining all the photos. "There isn't much for me to work with. Angela said that the tibia and mandible were the only remains found at the scene so far. The mandible still has way too much flesh on it, though the teeth are still intact so IDing the person should be easier than finding cause of death, if this is in fact a homicide."

"Bones, body parts found in the woods sounds like a body drop to me. And a body drop equals homicide in my book."

"Booth that is purely speculation, just because remains are found in the woods doesn't necessarily mean it is a homicide. It could have been merely someone walking through the woods back there by the racetrack, looking for scrap metal or whatever and died of natural causes. Then the scavengers ripped apart the carcass."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Bones! Enough! I don't want to hear about scavengers ripping apart a body." Brennan huffed at his interruption. Booth paid no attention and continued speaking.

"Bones, I usually love to watch you chew out the squints and the junior agents because they do usually deserve it, but when we get there please bite your tongue." Brennan just ignored him, just like he didn't even say a word.

"I think I should just go Federal on their asses." Booth shot her a look and noticed that she got that look she gets when she is about to say something that she knows that will make him squirm. He swallowed hard, gripped the steering wheel and responded to her statement. "Bones, you aren't FBI, so you technically can't go Federal."

"On the contrary Booth, I am. I'm Federal by injection. Since you and I engage in intercourse on a regular basis ergo I'm Federal by…"

"Stop, Bones! Just stop!"

"What's wrong? It's the truth. You and I…"

"Bones ENOUGH! I know what we do and I don't need a scientific visual."

Brennan cocked her head in Booth's direction, giving him that innocent yet evil grin when she makes him uneasy. "I have become very amusing."

"I am not amused right now with you." She gave him a fake little pout when her text message alert went off. She looked at it then showed it to Booth.

"Aww our drunken little sailor," taking a glance then directing his attention back to the road.

"Dad said that she fell asleep immediately after we left."

"That right there Bones. We aren't always going to be the first on a scene. There isn't just only you or only me anymore. You know that little girl, she is our primary concern."

"I know Booth, but this was the first time since Christine was born this kind of situation came up. I just need time to adjust and I shouldn't have huffed at you or my dad."

"Is that an apology?" Booth flashed her that boyish Boothy smile that melted her, though it didn't work as usual at least not totally.

"No, I was just stating a fact." She reached for his hand that was resting on the center console and intertwined their fingers. Brennan wasn't one for public displays of attention even when it was just the two of them driving to a crime scene. Usually she was in work mode but every once in a while when she did small things like this, it made Booth's heart swell a little more and made the love that he felt for her even stronger. Once they pulled into the parking lot of the racetrack, she gave his hand a little squeeze, unlocked their fingers and she was back to work mode.

He pulled up the SUV up to where the other emergency vehicles were located. Now, it was back to work mode for both of them.

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** First off I gotta say, love the BONES promo we got last night from FOX. I'm nothing going to say anything about it just in case someone hasn't seen it yet. Secondly, I have to thank Micha who you guys from twitter know as ciaomichaella for being my unofficial beta. She has helped me out a lot. Glad to have a 2nd pair of eyes and opinion. Well there it is the end of Chapter 3. What did you think? The chapter titles I have no idea what my muse is thinking. To tell you the truth I think that muse of mine is a little batty, but shhh don't tell her I told you that…LOL Hope you guys like it and please review/retweet/share. And see you for Chapter 4.

Stroker Ace still hasn't been added yet so I will keep posting the story here in BONES Land untill it is. And when Stroker is added I will let you guys know when I do move it to the crossover section of fanfic. So you don't have to worry you won't have to look for it.

Thanks again everyone for reading and sticking with me!


End file.
